Oshen Ukhar
by Oshen Ukharr Eikema
Summary: The story of a Zora who falls in love with another the only issue is he falls in love another male. The two Zora's love each other and will have multiple obstacles to overcome. Will they be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Oshen Ukhar

Tragedy at a Young Age

Well let's begin from before my birth the story I was told by my Father when I was seven. I was conceived on a night that reminded my mother of graceful fire flies dancing in the sky. That is how I was given my first name Oshen (graceful) and my middle name was from the man she was with, my father, Ukhar Ayi (Angel Courage), hence my name being Oshen Ukhar, meaning Graceful Angel. My mother, Hrrim Naya (Faith Season), was described to me as a beautiful Zoran with all the grace in the world and all of the kindness too. She was always there for her friends, family even strangers. There was one story I was told where a lost Hylian child came wandering into Zora's River and my mother guided her right to her home and even told the girl she was welcome at Zora's river anytime just next time call out for her and she will be there for her. How I wish I knew my mother.

Now after two short months I was born, now I was not born in Zora's domain or Zora's River or even in Lake Hylia I was born in the cavern behind Lord Jabu-Jabu, my mother was out collecting supplies to make crafts for sale at her brothers Zora Domain shop, when my egg, which she carried on her in a water tight pack on her back started to move about, so she set the bag down to check on my egg and there I was swimming about. My mother quickly ran back to my father to show him his son. My father was so excited he now had a son. Now he can now leave his legacy to me, his son.

I grew steadily and normally no different from any other non royal zora. I had a tail so that was proof I was not royal, all royal zora's had no tail. At the age of two years old my mother was out at lake Hylia, and I was at home with my father playing with my blocks, when Oitha Mai (Moon Time) came running in, calling "Ukhar Ayi where are you, Ukhar Ayi."

My father came running up to him "Yes, Oitha Mai, What is it?"

"It's Hrrim Naya, she is ….." He stopped when he saw me and motioned for my father go outside with him.

My father went on to tell me that when he stepped outside, Oitha Mai said "your wife, she is I am so sorry to tell you this, but she is dead."

"Dead?" my father collapsed, "dead how… how did it happen?"

"She was collecting supplies for her crafts in the tree on the island above the Water temple when the ground shook and she fell out of the tree and landed face down on the island, she was okay from the fall" Oitha Mai paused and took a deep breath, " she got up and started to walk across the bridge heading home when I came up to her and asked her if she was okay, she told me she was so I started to walk off when the crows started to dive bomb her and pelt her with rocks, she collapsed I tried to run to her but there were to many crows that I could not reach her and when I could she was dead."

"I see, please tell no one I will inform her family in Termina. Is her body still there?" My father asked.

"No I carried her to her brother's shop and told him I would go get you and Oshen Ukhar."

"Well then I had better get Oshen Ukhar…" my father said as he opened the door.

"Daddy!" I called in joy "Mommy where?"

"Mommy is with the angels my son" he told me in a soft comforting voice.

"Mommy, with angels!" I said with joy not knowing at the time that I would only see her 2 more times in my life, one in a state I will never forget all battered and bruised and the other of her when she was in her coffin the day of her funeral a week after her death.


	2. Chapter 2

Oshen Ukhar

Love Revealed

Now it has been fourteen years since my mother's death and there has not been a day when I do not think of her and how my life would have differed if she were alive today. Today was going to be fun my friends Nicole, the Hylian girl whom my mother helped when she was 2 who is now 17, Maiku Ruto a 16 year old Zoran girl I knew since the third grade and my "close friend" Bay Yari, 16 like me, who I have been dating for three months, secretly of course cause Bay Yari is a guy as am I, if anyone knew of it we would be exiled, or even killed, and I were going to a concert.

I met Bay Yari at a Zora shop in the lost wood by the passage to Zora's river. I was there to buy my father a bomb to get rid of the stubborn Skultula's, and I had to get my niece in Termina a present for her birthday, I needed some more arrows and a Deku seed as well. So I went to the Zora shop and ordered the items I was told they were out of stock so had to come back and when I did come back the owner was not there but his 16 year old son was, and he was cute too. I gave him my rain check and he collected the items and then he told me it would be 150 rupees so I counted out the rupees and while doing so I decided to get to know him.

"So you like working at your dad's shop?" I asked

"It is a living, and I get to meet so many different people just last week a Gerudo came in looking for Bombichu's but we never sell those so I had to tell her to go to Hyrule Market, and after I did she started to hit on me, the whole time I was thinking "ew", a Gerudo girl hitting on me, "that is just ew." he replied

"Yeah I know but some of the Gerudo's are real nice you know"

"True they are but I mean she was hitting on me, I mean come on I think she was a little crazy to think a Zora and Gerudo could date." He replied with a laugh

"Well it could happen but I think I will never marry because I am just different. I mean, I just think I am not like everyone else and I might be the only Zora who is this way." I said with a sense of freedom.

"I know exactly what you're going through, by the way my name is Bay Yari (Blessed Hope), and yours?" he asked

"Oh, I am Oshen Ukhar, pleased to meet you. Now how would you know exactly what I mean by me being different?" I was curious what he thought I meant by it.

"Well this is not the first time I saw you and I have to say I have noticed the way you look at other male Zora's and I have to say I do the same thing. I was afraid that I was going to never find another Zora who felt the same way as me and then I saw you. I also noticed the girls you always hang around and I have watched you shop till you drop so I just figured you and I liked the same thing." he said with a little blush

"Well, I never knew I was being watched, and well you guessed right I think I am what the Hylians call gay." I said blushing back.

"Well I know I am" Bay Yari replied, "I have dated a Hylian guy but it was just not the same he was just too different from me so I figured I would either continue to feel awkward or be single so I decided to remain single, until I saw you then I thought maybe he is the same way as me and maybe we would become friends. Well look at us now telling each other our brief life stories and well, Oshen Ukhar, I have a question, I don't work this Friday and if you are available I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" he said very nervously.

"Well, um, Bay Yari, I would love to but where could we meet and go without being seen by everyone else and being banished?" I answered back holding back a nervous voice change.

"We could make it like more of a friend outing because I do know that there are places in these woods that are secluded like just around the corner form here there is little grassy area that no one ever goes in and so we could have a starlit dinner there, maybe?" he said excitedly

"Sure, shall we say this Friday at 7:00 pm meet there?" I answered back with a smile.

"Okay, see you then." he said as I walked out with my purchases.

And that is how we met and from that Friday night we have been dating ever since.

Now as I said today would be the best day of my life to date, the four of us are going to a Gerudo concert, of the Gerudo band called Desert Bandits; they are like my favorite band around. So Bay Yari bought all the tickets with his earnings from working at his dad's shop. We met at 7:00 am to head over to Lake Hylia where they got special permission by King Zora Himself to play on the island above the Water Temple., the place of my mother's death, though it was hard for me to go to the Water temple I did anyways to visit my mother's favorite spot at the lake, the island where Link the hero of time got the Fire Arrow. On top of all the feelings of joy and sadness I was having today I was also excited because Bay Yari said he has special seats for the concert and he was thinking f me when he got them. We gave our tickets and the usher escorted the 4 of us over to a magic bean plant and told the four of us to step on, as we did so we were lifted and carried over the water right to the little island where the hero of time got the Fire Arrow, my mom's favorite spot as well. I was in tears and I gave Bay Yari a hug while, Nicole and Maiku Ruto were looking the other way and I thanked him, and told him I will thank him more later, then I took my seat next to Maiku Ruto and Nicole and waited for the concert to start.

"That was awesome!" I said to Nicole after the concert ended

"Yeah it was." she answered back and hurried off to catch up with some other Hylians she new, Maiku Ruto had already walked off with Uriake Uba the guy she fancies, so it was just me and the sweetest guy in all of Hyrule, Bay Yari. "Thanks for the tickets and the special seats" I said as we dove below the surface of Lake Hylia, we decided that the girls would get back home on their own so we took the short cut to Zora's domain. Once we entered the domain we told each that we would meet in our spot (the place where we had our first date) in 20 minutes.

I rushed home to get changed "Hey dad I am going to go to Nicole's to watch a movie okay?" I called

"Okay be home by 1 am" he yelled back

"I will." I said as I walked out the door.

Little did I know that I would be back a lot sooner, it was 11 pm right now and I had two hours to spend with my boyfriend and no one else? I was so excited. As I walked through the hidden entrance to 'our' spot I saw Bay Yari sitting there waiting, no sooner than I said hello did he come rushing up to me and gave me a big kiss. Gradually we walked back over to the tree stump and sat down staring passionately into each other's eyes. After talking for about 20 minute we sat there starring passionately into each other's eyes. After talking for about 20 minutes, we began to make out. Not paying attention to our surrounding cause we were in our spot or so we thought. After what seemed like forever (in all actuality it was only 20 minutes) I felt a rock hit me in the back, I turned to look and I saw that it was a couple of guys from school, Atha (Sun), Iuza_Imay (Lonely Justice), Kaian(Ferocious), and Wahrrin_Uba( Spotted Fighter) all guys on the water polo team.

"What the hell is this?" Kaian the pack leader yelled when I turned around.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all" I answered.

"The hell it was nothing, you two were making out two men making out! That is not heard of in Zoran's that is a demented Hylian thing, and it is gross!" Wary_uba said angrily

"You two need to pay!" Atha said as he walked over to me grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back so that Kaian could hit me, and hit me he did first with his fist then with a sharp rock. Meanwhile Bay_Yari was being held by Iuza_Imay, so that Wary_Uba could beat him. After Wary_uba and Kaian had their 'fun' it was the other two's turn and they beat Bay_Yari and me with jagged rocks leaving cuts and bruises all over our bodies.

"Let's take then to my father" Atha told the other three, "as the king he can banish or even kill these freaks"

So unwillingly we were drug from 'our' spot to the royal manor and tossed on the floor in the throne room before the king. And there we lay while Atha told his father what had happened.

"Is this true?" the King asked Bay_Yari

"Yes, but…" he replied but was stopped before he could finish.

"Bring their parents here right now!" the King told two of the Guards

"Yes, your majesty!" and they were off one to fetch my father and one to fetch Bay_Yari's mom and dad.

"Until your parents get here you two are to be under arrest for unethical behavior of a Zora!" and with that we were throw into the dungeon, together, yes but still all battered and bruised.

An hour or so passed then the door opened and the king ordered us out and to the throne room again where our parents were sitting with very angry looks on their faces.

"Bay_Yari! How could you do this to us disgrace us!" his mother yelled furiously.

"Oshen Ukhar after all I have done for us you go and do this to ruin it all!" my dad said angrily.

"Well as you all very well know this has never happened here before though it may be common amongst the Hylians it is a punishable act amongst Zora's, now I could send you two to death but I will not but I am banishing you both as of this moment. You two have 20 minutes to gather your things from home and then you will be escorted out of Zora's Domain for good, you may not live in Zora's river or at Lake Hylia, though you may still gather food from the lake." the King said scornfully.

"Twenty minutes." I said in shock, "how will I tell Maiku Ruto?"

"I will tell her, not exactly what happened but I will tell her." my dad said not looking at me.

After twenty minutes there was a guard at my door he ordered me out and then I saw Bay Yari, he to being marched out of Zora's Domain by an undercover guard. I was glad the guard was undercover so that I was not questioned why I was being escorted out even though I already knew that my friends would find out the truth. Within 5 minutes we were out of Zora's Domain, and walking through Zora's River towards Hyrule field. The sun just rising from its slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Oshen Ukhar

Life Outside Zora Domain

"Now what?" Bay_Yari asked

"I guess we need to find a place to live" I replied, "There is a cave next to the castle that I believe is empty and it's near fresh water that we can use to fish in and clean in."

"That sounds like the best right now" He answered.

Off we walked for what seemed like a few hours before we were confronted by a Hylian making a delivery to Kakariko Village, which he said was up at the top of those steps, as if us Zora's are stupid and know nothing of the land, which we are not we just prefer travel by water cause it keeps us refreshed and it is easier than walking everywhere but where me and Bay Yari are heading has obstacles in the water making it easier to walk.

"Wait, Do you know where to get any food or supplies?" Bay Yari asked after we continued onward

"Yes, we need to get to Hyrule Market in Hyrule Castle before sunset cause if we are out here after sunset and do not have the supplies we will be cold all night long" I answered, "Where is the sun in the sky Bay_Yari?"

"Over there!" he yelled pointing to the east

"Good, it is still early in the day we will be able to make it to the Market before the Draw Bridge closes for the night." I said heading towards the looming Castle walls.

By the time we got to the Draw bridge it was mid day and the sun was starting to burn, Bay Yari and I were glad to be in the shade of the market buildings, we bought bombs, fresh caught fish, grain for bread, cloth for bedding and a few build your own furniture kits, the ones where it is all pre-cut all you have to do it put the pegs in and match pieces together and instant furniture. An hour passed and we were loaded down with enough food and supplies to last a few weeks. We headed out of the Market in just the nick of time the draw bridge lifted right after I stepped on to the grass and saw the land of Hyrule blanketed in darkness, all to be seen was the lights of the ranch in the middle of the field the torches on the castle wall behind us and a little light coming from the Village upon Death Mountain.

We found the cave to the east of the castle was empty except for a couple of Skultula's that I used a bomb to clear before entering. It was a fairly decent size cave approximately 45 fins across and 35 fins long. Bigger than Bay Yari's house in Zora Domain. We set to work on assembling furniture and setting defined living spaces. There was a living room near the cave entrance and beyond that we set up an eat-in kitchen and then came the hall with a bathroom off to the right and then at the end of the hall the bedroom. The Night passed quickly and before we knew it we were woken to the sound of a crowing chicken.

I stepped into the sunlight after my first night of exile. The land was covered in dew from the passing night and it was going to be a beautiful day. First on the agenda was work for me and Bay Yari we needed a steady income of rupees to keep supplies, I went to the stream by the cave and washed by the time I got back to the cave Bay Yari had a fabulous breakfast fixed of fish and toast. After the best meal I had in a long time, I went outside to gather wood while Bay Yari got ready for the Job search. Within a half hour he was ready I stacked the wood in a little alcove about 100 fins from the cave and we started off to Hyrule Market town.

Hyrule Market town was busy with lady's buying potions and guys arguing whether or not the Hero of Time was real or fiction.

"Bay Yari, we should split up you take that side I will take this one (pointing to the left)"

"Okay how bout I meet you at the fountain in 30 minutes" he replied

"Sounds like a plan to me" I said as I walked the first place of business, a game shop.

I walked in the game shop to find it was a Bombichu Game ran by a middle age woman who was half asleep at the register

"Excuse me," I said politely

"So you want to play?" she asked

"No, thanks I am wondering if you need any extra help." I asked

"Sorry, I do not hire Zora's they tend to ruin the Bombichu's cause they are always dripping wet from that fountain that they come through to get here." She stated plainly

"I understand," I said as I stepped out of the vibrant store.

Next I stepped into the little shop at the corner of the alley, where I found that they were hiring but that you need to be an expert thief, which I was none of, the thieving race here in Hyrule are the Gerudo's, I being a Zora am very clumsy and I attract a lot of attention when entering a town where Zora's are not common. I left the store in a hurry not to be seen in a seedy place like that again. Next was the little shop atop the stairs. I walked in the room to find that there was nothing more than a tavern, I was thinking it was a library by the way the exterior looked, I walked to the bar and asked the bar keep if he needed any help and that's when it happened.

I was pick up by my pink triangle pendant necklace and told never to enter the Gentle Hylians Pub ever again that my kind was not welcomed there, thinking he was talking about me being a Zora I pointed out to other Zora's that I knew who were in the bar, Horrauba (Warrior), and Maihorra (midnight), both of which never liked me, I guess. Cause when I pointed them out they wanted to help the bar tender out.

"Well if it is not the Queer Zora Oshen Ukhar," Horrauba said

"You're not welcome here because you're a queer and this is a bar for guys who like women not queers like you or that idiot Bay Yari so get lost" Maihorra piped in

With those words my face collided with the bar and I was pushed outside and down the steps, where I passed out at the bottom. When I awoke I was back in the cave and Bay Yari was tending to my bruises and cuts.

"You need to be more careful and read signs before you go into stores." He said after noticing I was coming to.

"I guess so." I said groggily "did you find any work?"

"Yes I did, at the Gay Bar in the alley behind the Bombichu Game Shop." He said proudly, "Hey maybe I could get you on there too. I am just a bartender but they do need servers and you could do that after your cuts and bruises heal."

"That would be great let the manager know"

"I am the manager, I will let the owner know" he giggled

"Okay, though I cannot work for at least a day from now" I said

"More like a week a doctor came over and found that you had a concussion and you need to stay in bed for a week and take this Red Potion to heal it" he corrected

"We will need to get things done around here and you cannot be the only one working in the household. I will go tomorrow and talk to the owner." I said dizzily

"No, I will tell him I have a server he is my Boyfriend and he is good at his job and knows how to serve, after all who single handedly saved the Queens Banquet back in our sophomore year, I believe it was someone named, oh that's right it was you." He said very proudly "that's why you need your rest you will be working like crazy this place is always busy morning noon and night because it is the only gay bar in the whole land of Hyrule and maybe even Termina!"

"I love you Bay Yari," I said with passion, "come here" and I pulled him down on the bed, "I just want to make you the happiest Zora in the world."

"You have Oshen, you have." He said leaning over to kiss me.

I kissed him back, and he ripped off the blankets and started to kiss my chest passionately making me shudder in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Oshen Ukhar

**The Flame**

The sun hid behind the clouds on the day of my interview at The Flame, the bar Bay Yari was manager of. I had on my best suit and my best earring. I walked in the door expecting to see nothing but a bar and stools but I found there was stainless steel Bar and Kitchen behind that, the room was huge filled with tables with seating for four, five, six, and twenty. I was told to meet Harold, the owner of The Flame, in the office, so I walked the bartender, a very good looking Terminan Zora who was Ice blue in tone, I told him I am here to see Harold he pointed me to the back of the bar where there was an entrance to the kitchen and proceed to tell me that I need to go through there and make a right at the Bathrooms and then his office at the end of that hall. I thanked him and headed towards the office.

"Come in" Harold called after I knocked on the door.

"Hello, I am Oshen Ukhar." I said confidently

"Have a seat, so you are Bay Yari's boyfriend I can see why he likes you." He said. That's when I noticed that Harold was not Zoran but he was a rather large hairy Goron, the complete opposite of who I thought Harold would be. He interviewed me, by asking about my previous work experience and I had no job before this so I brought up how I saved the Zora Queen's Banquet when I was a sophomore in high school. After 20 minutes he told me I have the job and I was to start in two nights at 4:00pm. After the interview I headed back to the cave to talk to Bay Yari.

The sky let loose about a minute after I left the Market and it was a very refreshing rain that I really enjoyed. I walked in to find Bay Yari cooking a small lunch of Terminan trout and Hyrulian Corn which smelled great.

"Smells Fabulous, hunny" I said as put my arms around his waist from behind.

"Well, how did the interview go?" he asked inquisitively

"Let us just say we live and work under the same roofs" I smiled

"That's fabulous babe" he said as he pulled me closer to give me a kiss, "lunch is almost ready"

"Oh, I start work in two nights." I called from the living room

"We both will cause in two nights it is the when The Flame celebrates Gay Pride." He answered back over the sizzle of trout on the grill, "the theme is Ancient Hyrule Era of the Hero of Time, and you should go as the goddess of nature you can pull it off. I am going as the hero of times best friend a Hyrulian prince Andrew the future Light Temple Guard."

"Well you sound like you will look hot in that costume and you really think I can pull off the goddess of nature or would it be better if I was the fairy of Magic?" I replied

"Go with the fairy of magic you will look very good in that" he said as he entered the room with 2 plates of Trout Corn and silverware.

I ate the meal while thinking of how I can get the costume for the fairy of magic in only 2 hours and then I remembered there is a magical mask shop in Hyrule Castle Town but they cost too much and there have been a lot of articles in the paper warning about the use of them, then can cause you to permanently be transformed in to the mask character.

"Bay Yari are you going to buy a costume or make yours?"

"Buy it this year because I do not have the time or patience to sew right now" he answered, "we need to get going if we are going to find the costumes."

"I am ready whenever you are" I answered.

The sky was no longer dark the clouds had lifted and the evening sun was warming the air and causing it to become a little humid on the trip to the Market. Though being Zora's me and Bay Yari did not mind it at all, though it did make me miss the Domain at this time of day and after a storm like the one that just past, the air thick with humidity and all the Zora's out diving in the pool in the common floor to cool off then running to Prince Aibu's (cloud) room an jumping of his balcony overlooking the Common floor, but that was then and this is now. So I cleared that from my mind and started to think of what I could get for my costume.

We were in the Costume shop behind the mask shop for a mere 10 minutes when Bay Yari found his get up and then we could not find anything for me so we would have to go to the second hand clothing store to find something. We look all throughout the store before the Associate asked us what we were looking for they said they had one in the store in Kakariko Village and that we would have to go up there to get it cause the delivery boy was out ill and he would not be back till next week.  
"Bay Yari we will need to go there and get it I think it will be worth the trip" I pleaded

"Okay, but we will have to leave tonight to get there and back in time. Let us go back home and gather some supplies and get going" he said

"Right behind you babe" I called after him.


End file.
